pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends and Rivals
Twilight Startings is the 2nd episode of Season 1, and the 2nd episode overall in Dawn to Dusk. Synopsis Lucas and Barry get their own Pokemon from Professor Rowan. After this, the two decide to have a battle with Dawn and Dusk. This results in Dawn and Dusk getting encouraged to earn the 8 Gym Badges of the region. Characters Main *Dawn *Dusk *Lucas (debut) *Barry (debut) Major *Professor Rowan *Dawn's Piplup *Dusk's Turtwig *Lucas's Piplup (debut) *Barry's Chimchar (debut) Minor *Dawn and Dusk's Mother *Lucas's Mother *Barry's Mother Transcript (TBA) The Scene starts outside of Dawn and Dusk’s house, right at the door. Dawn and Dusk suddenly go out of the door, holding it, and then turning around. Dusk (Shouting): We’re gonna be playing with Lucas and Barry! Mom: Okay! Just be home by 7! Love you! Dawn: Love you too, Ma! (Shuts door, as the two twins start walking out of Sandgem Town.) Dusk: (Has a Worried Face) Dawn: Oh come on, Dusk. No Bidoof is gonna hug your face. We have our own Pokemon! Dusk: I-I know, Dawn. It’s just that I’m a bit scared that Lucas and Barry are gonna be jealous of what we have. The two go by Professor Rowan’s Lab, having the screen stop following Dawn and Dusk and then panning towards the lab. The Screen fades to Lucas and Barry looking at Two Pokeballs on a table, with Rowan on the other side. The two think, looking left and right at the balls, scratching their chins. Barry: I dunno, Lucas! I have no clue who to choose! Lucas: It’s fine, Barry. Here, I’ll pick right. You’ll pick left. Whatever we get is what we will keep. Barry: You sure, Lucas? What if I get a bad Pokemon? Prof. Rowan: Look, I have an appointment in 10 minutes, so you two should hurry up. Barry: Oh… Sorry, Mr. Rowan. We’ll be quick here. (Picks left Pokeball) Lucas then picks the Right Pokeball, the two throw them in the air, releasing a Shiny Piplup and Chimchar. L’s Piplup: Pip! Chimchar: Char! Lucas: Nice, a Piplup! Barry: Well, at least I didn’t get an accursed Turtwig. (Angry Voice) I HATE Grass Types! Lucas: Come on, Barry… They aren’t THAT bad. Barry: Do you know how ugly and bitter they are? I just can’t stand them! Lucas: Wait, you eat grass types- Prof. Rowan: (Annoyed Voice, as he waves his arms in the air) Okay, okay! (Normal voice, as he points behind himself) I need to leave now, so you two should get going as well. Barry: Okie Dokie, Mr. Rowan! (Runs out of the lab) Lucas: Hey, thanks for the Piplup, Dad! Prof. Rowan: No problem, son. I was honestly gonna give you him for your 12th Birthday last month, but I lost the Lil’ guy. Lucas: It’s fine! I’m gonna leave now, buh-bye! (Leaves Lab) Prof. Rowan: (Relived Voice) Ahh, those two... The screen fades to black, as it then fades back to Dawn and Dusk at Twinleaf Town, knocking on Lucas’s door. Dawn: (Loud Voice, as she knocks on the door) Lucas!!! Dusk: Just give up Dawn, I don’t think they are home! Dawn: (Annoyed Voice) But they said that they would be here right now! I’ve been wanting to play with them for eons! Dusk: Look Dawn, they are just busy we’ll just check later today. Dawn: (Sighs) Fine. Dawn and Dusk both start to walk out of Twinleaf Town, but Lucas and Barry enter the town, walking towards Dawn and Dusk. The four walk into each other, backing up a bit. Dawn runs into Lucas while Barry runs into Dusk. Dawn: Oh, Lucas! (Happy Voice) Hey there, buddy! Lucas: Hey there Dawn, did ya miss me? Dawn: (Annoyed Voice) What took you two so long? Barry: Well, it’s a surprise! Ready, Lucas? Lucas: You bet, Barry! (The two take their Pokeballs out of their pockets and throw them up, revealing Piplup and Chimchar.) L’s Piplup: Piplup! Chimchar: Chimchar! Dusk: Neat! Now we all have Pokemon! Lucas: Yeah… We’re really sorry if you’re jealous of us having Poke- Lucas and Barry: (Surprised Voice with a shocking impression) Wait, WHAT?! Dusk: Oh, right… (Scratches head behind back) We should have told you that we got our own Pokemon. Want to take a look? Barry: Well, duh! Show them already! Dawn: No need to say twice! (Dawn and Dusk throw their Pokeballs up, opening up Piplup and Turtwig.) D’s Piplup: Piplup! Turtwig: Turtwig! Barry: Oh, they look cute! Probably not as strong as my Chimchar, though! Dawn: (Bored Voice) Competitive… just as always… Barry: What was that? I will fine you for what you said! Dawn: Barry! I’m just implying that we have them for protection! Not to fight for! Lucas: (Whispers) Cowards… Dusk: C-Cowards?! (Angry Voice) YOU think were cowards?! Dawn likes calling me one, but I know for a fact that I’m not a coward- A Starly suddenly flies out of a tree, making chirping and rustling noises. This scares Dusk. Dusk: GAH!! (Jumps and lands on Dawn, hugging her tightly.) Lucas: Exactly… Barry: (Teasing Voice) We bet you can’t get all 8 badges in Sinnoh~! Dawn: What are you saying? Barry: I mean, I’m pretty sure you guys have said that you wanted to take on the league before? Dawn: That was in kindergarten! We knew less about Pokemon then! If we don’t want to get any badges, then we don’t want to! Lucas: (Teasing Voice) But you guys can get a lot of money from it! And popularity, not to mention! Dawn and Dusk hear this, their blue eyes sparkling from this. Dusk: What did you say? Popularity and Money? Barry: Yep! And we are planning to get that fat stack of cash of 1,000,000 Pokedollars! Actually, 500,000 since Lucas and I might split it. Lucas: (Annoyed Voice) What do you mean MIGHT split it? Barry: Uh… What I meant to say was Lucas and I WILL split it. Sorry… Dawn and Dusk: 1,000,000 Pokedollars?! Dawn: That’s a lot! Dusk: You better believe we are going in this challenge! That will help our family significantly! Lucas: Isn’t your mom working for my Dad? Dawn: Come on Lucas, you know she isn’t getting paid by him! And besides, what do you want to use that cash for? Your professor is already rich! Lucas: Dawn, he doesn’t use that cash for silly purposes like for me! He only rarely gets stuff for me! And Barry and I know what we are using the cash for! Dusk: And what is that? Barry: For a one-week trip to Goldenrod City, baby! Dusk: Well, looks who’s spoiled, even without all of the rich-kid items! Lucas: I’m not that spoiled! I mean, can’t a couple of guys just take a vacation?! Dawn: (Screams) OKAY! OKAY! (Everyone looks at Dawn.) Dawn: I’m really sorry for losing my temper, but we are just arguing! Why can’t we have a normal conversation nowadays? Lucas: I… I mean, I guess it’s just that we’ve haven’t talked to each other so long, we must think we are complete strangers! Dawn: Yeah, I guess. Here, let’s settle this with a Pokemon Battle! Barry: Okay, if you say so! That’ll especially help with training!!! Category:Dawn to Dusk Category:Episodes